Playing House
by SunshineGirl2500
Summary: While on a walk around his house, Yao finds an abandoned baby. With the baby's need for a home and Yao's hope to have a real family again, both he and Ivan must decide what to do. Follow them through the trials of being guardians to the mysterious baby.
1. Bringing Home Baby

Yao Wang woke up to the sun streaming through a crack in the curtain and into his honey colored eyes. Yao mumbled something incoherent about the sun turning off, but forced himself up into what could be considered a sitting position. Yao rubbed his eyes in hopes of waking up a bit easier. Yao sighed as he brought his hands down from his face and sat in silence. He brushed a strand of his dark hair out of his face. The Asian turned to glance at what he supposed was the love of his life. An enormous Russia with silvery hair lay sleeping peacefully. Yao couldn't help, but think that he was so cute when he was asleep. Ivan didn't look so psychotic or crazy when he was asleep, but he did look like a little kid. If Ivan weren't so cute Yao probably wouldn't have fallen for him as easily. Whenever those amethyst eyes got teary and desperate, Yao could deny the man nothing. Yao leaned over and kissed Ivan's forehead like the grown man was a little kid. Yao suddenly gasped as he felt strong arms pull him back down onto the bad and squeeze him tightly into a chest.

"Yao-Yao cares so much da!" Ivan said happily with his eyes still closed. Yao struggled in the Russian's strong grip,

"Ivan, aru- have you been awake this whole time?" Yao asked thrashing in the bigger man's arms.

"Nyet, I need a kiss from Yao to wake up. " Ivan said childishly. Yao stopped struggling and sighed in defeat.

"You're such a hopeless romantic." Yao mumbled

"But I'm your hopeless romantic." Ivan said, "But I am not so hopeless, I have you in my embrace, do I not?" Yao rolled his eyes at this and gently, but firmly pushed himself out of Ivan's hug. Yao sat up again. "Don't leave Yao-Yao!" Ivan begged like a child missing his mother,

"I need to get dressed aru and you need to eat breakfast. You can't live off of vodka all your life." China said putting his feet onto the ground beside the bed.

"Yes I can, I'm Russian vodka is my fuel." Ivan said sitting up as well, "Plus if I remember correctly I did eat last night, I ate you da?" Yao's face was instantly colored bright red,

"Don't be so perverted aru!" Yao said jerking his head to look at Ivan's baby face and childlike smile.

"But you like it!" Ivan said with a giggle

"I most certainly do not!" Yao said crossing his arms in denial, "If you weren't so cute, I wouldn't stay here and listen to this everyday aru."

"Aw, Yao-Yao thinks, I'm cute!" Ivan said latching onto Yao from behind.

"Shut up aru." Yao said still blushing a bit

"Don't worry I think Yao is very cute too." Ivan said happily

"I'm leaving now." Yao said annoyed as he got up from the bed and Ivan's embrace.

"But it's so early, how can you wake up at such an hour?" Ivan complained

"The early bird gets the worm aru." Yao said rummaging through draws to find clothes for the day. Ivan pondered this statement,

"Since when is Yao-Yao a bird?" Ivan asked confused by the phrase

"Never mind" Yao said shaking his head. Ivan was hopeless when it came to phrases like that

"That did not answer my question, Yao! How can you be up so early, especially after what we did last night?" Ivan asked innocently

"Ivan, aru!" Yao said blushing once again, "Don't speak about such things so openly!"

"Why? Yao is so cute when he blushes like that, da!" Ivan said teasing the Asian further. Yao turned back to the drawer still looking for clothes refusing to look back at the Russian. Yao found his favorite red shirt with blue jeans. He got the shirt at the beginning of high school, but it was still in good shape and rather comfy. Yao put his clothes on and turned back to Ivan,

"I'm going down to make a good breakfast, come down when you're dressed." Yao ordered Ivan

"Why should I dress? There is nothing here you haven't seen." Ivan questioned

"Do not come down these stairs until you are fully dressed or you will be sorry aru." Yao said warningly. Yao went swiftly down the stairs as Ivan laughed at Yao's attempt at a threat.

Yao cooked some buns, rice porridge, and eggs to make a nice filling breakfast for both him and Ivan. The taller of the two hardly ate anything filling enough for his stature. The guy was so enormous that he needed a good meal, so Yao always insisted on make him something delicious and filling. Yao was pretty sure that vodka every day and all day was unhealthy even for the Russians. Yao took pride in his culinary skills. His food, in his opinion, was quite satisfying and tasty. Yao sat the dishes out on the table as Ivan came down the stairs, thankfully fully clothed. He still wore a long coat and his old scarf despite the fact it was summer.

"You're right on time aru. I've just set breakfast out on the table." Yao said happily that his timing was impeccable. Ivan gazed at the table quietly from the doorway scanning its contents. Yao sighed, "No, I do not have vodka." Ivan sighed and sat down anyways,

"You should get some vodka it would make this place much more welcoming." Ivan said looking at the steaming food,

"You should appreciate the effort I put forth into making this aru! I made this just for you so you could be healthy!" Yao lectured the younger man. Ivan looked up at Yao with that same damned smile,

"I'm sorry Yao-Yao. I do appreciate you cooking. No one is better at cooking than you, not even the French lecher, da!" Ivan said trying to apologize

"You're just saying that to make me happy." Yao said crossing his arms with a ladle threatening to hit Ivan right in the face.

"Nyet, I mean it da!" Ivan said adding his pleading eyes to complete the effect. Yao sighed and sat down,

"Thanks, and you are forgiven." Yao said grabbing his bowl of rice porridge. Ivan and Yao ate their breakfast happily conversing and enjoying their leisurely morning.

Once they were finished Ivan took the empty dishes and put them near the sink to give to Yao. Yao washed the dishes until he could see his reflection in each one or at least until he felt they were thoroughly cleaned. The smaller man set them away in their distinct cabinets and joined Ivan on his couch. This was a daily thing for them. They had been together for nearly a year and they lived in a house with three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living area. It was a nice sized house and they were proud to call it home. Ever since Yao's sibling left him to start their own lives, Yao has lived with Ivan. Yes, Yao used to live in a small house bustling with his four siblings so it took a while for him to get used to being alone.

"I think I will go now, I saw you were getting low on ingredients while you were cleaning. I will go buy more." Ivan said getting up from the couch

"You don't have to do that Ivan I'll get them later." Yao said trying to be polite

"I insist, I will be back before too long and then we can eat lunch, da!" Ivan said looking forward to seeing Yao again for lunch, even though they saw each other every day.

"Well, if you're really sure aru." Yao pulled out some money, "Here use this." Ivan took the money kindly and went to the door as Yao followed, "I think I'll go for a walk, it's nice out and I don't want to stay here alone all day." Yao said, "I may or may not be home before you aru."

"Alright, I'll see you later. Stay safe okay Yao." Ivan said lovingly. He kissed Yao on the nose and left humming what sounded like a Russian song. Yao smiled a bit as he watched Ivan walk away. He could both love and hate that man at the same time.

Yao took a step outside and closed the door behind him. Yao walked into the trees surrounding his house thinking it might be nice to deviate from his regular path. The sun flooded through the tree tops. The sounds of nature were everywhere. Yao sighed in contentment. He enjoyed nice weather and a good day of fresh air. The birds seemed to sing just for him and the breeze dancing along. The song of nature was suddenly interrupted when Yao heard a small cry in the distance. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but shook it off thinking maybe it was just his mind playing trick. At least he wasn't as crazy as his old friend, Arthur Kirkland. Then another cry caught his attention once again. Maybe he was just as crazy as the Brit. What would a baby be doing in a forest like this? There was no civilization as far as he knew so who could be out there? Yao waiting patiently for another sound and heard the same cry again. The Asian man followed the sounds until he was led to bed of leaves and a small baby. Yao looked around quickly not knowing what to do. The child looked no more than maybe six months old. It was wrapped in a dirty white blanket. The baby cried and wailed for someone's attention and Yao cautiously knelt next to the child. He looked about,

"Hello? Is anyone out there? Your baby is crying! If this is a joke it's not funny aru!" Yao looked around, "Please help! Anybody help!" Yao begged the quiet forest. The baby's cries grew louder as it realized someone was there. Yao desperately looked about, but knew nobody was there. Yao starred into the baby's tearful brown eyes and his heart ached for the small child. The baby was so cute. He awkwardly took the baby and cradled it in his arms. The baby's sobs quieted, but it still had big tears in the corners of its eyes. "I-it's okay, little one, I won't hurt you." Yao tried to comfort the child. The baby looked at Yao, not knowing who he was. The baby turned its head and its tears immediately disappeared as it took a tight hold on Yao's ponytail. "Ow, that wasn't very nice aru." Yao said quietly. The baby seemed to be happy and giggling softly now. "Oh, so that's all, you wanted to play?" Yao carefully took his hair from the baby, but to keep the baby silent he held it high in the air and smiled the best smile he could muster. The baby seemed to like this and giggled. "You like that aru?" Yao took the baby down and held it in front of his face. "Where did you come from?" Yao asked knowing that the baby wouldn't answer. The baby started to pat Yao's face softly with what appeared to be a smile. "Well…I can't just leave you out here…and you are very cute." Yao hesitated. The baby looked into Yao's honey eyes with its warm brown ones and Yao could no longer resist. "Okay, I'll take you home just for now aru." Yao pressed the baby gently on his shoulder and walked back to his house.

Yao made it back to his house in little time and walked in to see Ivan setting bags of food on the counter. The Russian turned back to Yao,

"Oh, Yao you're home just in time! Isn't that nice?" Ivan asked. His eyes drifted to the bundle in Yao's arms, "What is it you've got there?" Ivan neared Yao,

"Uh…nothing aru…" Yao said nervously. The bundle made a sound that was not that much different than that of a baby. Ivan stared at his boyfriend, confused.

"Did that 'nothing' just coo like a baby?" Ivan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Yao had no words to say. Ivan carefully made Yao move his arms down to reveal the face of a baby. "Yao…why is it that you have a baby? Do you have something to tell me?"

"Look, I can explain." Yao said quickly

"I should hope so." Ivan said still confused. Yao was just happy he wasn't angry or freaking out. Ivan was surprisingly calm.

"I was on a walk just like I said and then I found this baby aru. No one answered my cries for help and I couldn't just leave a baby out alone like that so I brought it here." Yao explained, "Are you mad?"

"I suppose one would say I am more 'surprised' or 'flabbergasted' da." Ivan said putting a nervous hand on the back of his head, "What are we supposed to do now? We cannot take care of a baby." Yao looked slightly disappointed

"Well…I was just thinking…we could just keep the baby for tonight and tomorrow we would check to see if anyone's reported a missing child." Yao suggested. Truth was that Yao missed having children to take care of.

"Yao…" Ivan said uncertainly. Ivan looked into Yao's eyes and sighed with a small smile, "I would never deny my little sunflower anything." Yao smiled and hugged the baby close.

"Thank you Ivan." Yao said happily. Suddenly Yao sniffed the air, "I think someone needs a change." Yao said with a nervous laugh. Yao glanced at Ivan,

"I do not know how to change a diaper! I've only ever done Natalia's and that was years ago!" Ivan quickly

"Don't worry, I know how to, I have four siblings. I should have some diapers in the bathroom closet." Yao said.

"Why do you have diapers?" Ivan asked

"I have them from when Yong Soo was little." Yao said. Ivan gave him a look, "I never knew if maybe I needed them again one day aru!" Ivan smiled at Yao's red face and went try to find a diaper. Ivan came back successful and gave the diaper to Yao. Yao started to change the baby and finally figured out its gender. "Aiya, it's a girl!" Yao said a little embarrassed. Yao quickly changed the baby girl's diaper and the baby seemed happy with this. Yao had finished the job in record time without studying the baby's features closely.

"So what now?" Ivan asked.

"Do you want to hold her aru?" Yao asked with a smile.

"I don't know if she would like that." Ivan said uncertainly, "Yao looks so motherly with her in your arms anyways."

"I look fatherly, I'm a guy too!" Yao said blushing again.

"But you look more girly than me da?" Ivan asked. Yao remained silent. He couldn't argue with that, but he wouldn't admit to it.

"She won't break if you hold her Ivan. I also need to find something she can eat aru." Yao said, "I thought you liked cute things, isn't she cute?"

"Da she is very cute, just like Yao-Yao." Ivan said with a childish smile.

"Just take her aru." Yao said gently giving Ivan the infant. The baby girl was cradled in Ivan's strong arms, but she looked like she wanted to cry after being taken away from Yao's gentle embrace.

"Don't cry I won't hurt you." Ivan said quietly Ivan had never been gentle, but he knew that a baby was very fragile and he had to be careful, not to mention Yao would yell at him for being rough. The baby looked up at Ivan's pretty eyes and her tears did not fall. She took hold of Ivan's scarf and started to play with it contently, "She likes me da!"

"I told you she wouldn't cry." Yao said with a smile as he saw the happiness in Ivan's eyes because for the first time in a long time he was not seen as a monster.

Yao had met Ivan when they were in high school and treated him like any other person despite the odd way he dressed and acted. Yao and Ivan ended up going to the same college, but were not officially together until last year, the year they graduated. Yes, Ivan chased after Yao to 'become one' for all that time and eventually Yao gave in after Ivan opened up to him and shared his feelings. It was really a lovey-dovey romance, but it was their story. Yao now worked as a cook for a small restaurant and Ivan works as a vice-president to a well known bank, it was pretty amazing considering he was still quite young at the age of twenty-three. It was just an added bonus that the job earned him a pretty penny.

Yao may hate the things Ivan does to annoy him, but he loves him no matter what. Seeing Ivan look at the baby girl so lovingly, made Yao's heart overflow with happiness. He thought that maybe just for this moment he could pretend he had a real family again.


	2. Lunchtime Troubles and Russian Lullabies

Yao turned away from Ivan to look in the refrigerator. He looked for something that the baby could eat easily. Yao scanned the contents quickly hoping to find something. Yao spotted a tiny jar of applesauce. Yao took the jar and opened it to see if it was chunky or not, if it was chunky then it would be no good, he didn't want to risk her choking. That was Yao ever the cautious parent. Luckily the applesauce was smooth enough. Yao put a small amount of water in it just to be sure. He set the jar on the table.

"Since we don't have a highchair, she's going to have to sit on your lap." Yao said pulling out a chair. "Sit down aru." Yao ordered. Ivan sat and set the baby girl on his lap like Yao told him. Yao pulled up another chair in front of Ivan and grabbed the jar again. "Okay, baby, open up," Yao said softly. The baby turned her head not wanting the strange food.

"Are you sure that she is hungry?" Ivan asked curiously

"Well, I heard her stomach growl just a few minutes ago, she must be hungry. I don't know how long it's been since she's had something to eat since I found her aru. If she refuses the food after a few more tries, then we'll find something else." Yao said. Yao attempted to feed the infant once more, but she whined at the tiny spoon held in front of her. She squirmed in Ivan's grasp.

"She does not seem hungry to me, Yao-Yao." Ivan said holding on to her so she wouldn't fall.

"Hush." Yao ordered. Ivan did as he was told. "Come one, baby, don't you want to eat. This is really good." Yao tried to convince the child. Yao took a small bite of the applesauce with a smile, "See, it's really yummy aru." Yao said with a nod. Yao filled the spoon again, "Open up for the plane!" Yao said making the spoon 'fly' like a plane. The baby didn't turn, but she kept her mouth closed. "It's really good. Ivan, why don't you try it?" Yao asked trying to get Ivan to help him out.

"I don't want to, I don't like applesauce!" Ivan whined. Yao sighed and did the same plane routine as Ivan watched closely, but was taken aback when the spoon was put in his mouth instead. Ivan froze not swallowing the applesauce or spitting it out either.

"Smile, she's watching you." Yao said in a warningly cheerful voice. The baby smiled at Ivan's odd expression. Ivan swallowed the applesauce and forced himself to smile.

"It is terrible da." Ivan said in a cheerful voice so the baby thought he was saying he liked it. Ivan was trying not to be ticked that he was forced to eat applesauce and act like he liked it. The baby gave an amused giggle. Yao filled the spoon and held it out as the baby ate at last. Yao continued to feed the baby happily. She was so cute.

When the baby was finally done eating Yao took her from Ivan and they sat around their living room. The two didn't know how to go about the rest of their day. They didn't plan to do things with a baby anytime soon, so they were stumped as to what to do to occupy her. Yao suddenly got an idea.

"I'll be right back!" Yao said getting up.

"Where are you going, Yao?" Ivan asked.

"Somewhere," Yao said mysteriously. Ivan was curious to know what Yao was doing, but he knew the Asian knew what he was doing. The baby had grabbed his scarf again and hid her face in it and then pulled it back with a giggle. Ivan smiled. He grabbed the scarf gently and placed it over the baby's eyes again and pulled it back again,

"Peek-a-boo!" Ivan said kneeling close to her this time. The baby giggled happily. Ivan liked to hear the baby laugh especially when it was him making her do so. Usually people stuttered and cowered around him, but she seemed to enjoy playing with him. Ivan continued to put the scarf over her and pull it back and every time the baby found it hilarious. Yao walked back, but hid behind a corner. He saw Ivan playing peek-a-boo with the baby. He watched from the corner smiling at Ivan's interactions with the baby. He could be a big teddy bear when he wanted to be. Yao walked towards the two and Ivan stopped his game. "There you are Yao-Yao."

"Yes, and there you are aru." Yao said, "I can see you found a way to entertain her." Yao said sitting back down.

"Yes, she seems to like the peek-a-boo game." Ivan said. He turned the baby to face Yao and put the scarf over her again and pulled it back. Yao smiled at the baby,

"Peek-a-boo!" Yao said tickling her tummy. The baby smiled at the new face. "Look what I've got." Yao said as he pulled out a plush panda. It was tiny and soft to the touch. The baby made grabby hands for the stuffed animal. Yao set it next to her and she stared at it amused by its cute face. Yao wasn't going to let her sleep with it because children weren't supposed to sleep with plush toys until they were one year old, but he thought she'd like it to play with. "Can you watch her for a few minutes? I think I should give her a bath, just to make sure she's clean and healthy aru." Yao said.

"Da, I can watch her." Ivan said happily, "The baby likes me." Ivan said happily patting the baby on the head.

"And you were nervous she wouldn't like you." Yao reminded crossing his arms with an all knowing look. Ivan gave a sheepish look, but smiled that childish smile of his. Yao left to set up a small bath in the sink. He didn't want to use the tub yet just to keep the baby comfortable, because a giant tub might be overwhelming. Yao started to run warm and cold water to keep the temperature safe. Yao managed to find a gentle soap to use. When Yao dubbed the bath ready he went back to find Ivan making the panda dance. As soon as Ivan spotted Yao he put the panda down quickly,

"Hi Yao-Yao!" Ivan said as if he nothing had happened since he left.

"You two are having fun aru." Yao said with a small smirk.

'No, we've been pretty quiet since you left da." Ivan said as if he didn't know what Yao was talking about. Ivan didn't usually like to reveal his gentle side to others. Around Yao he was quite gentle, but sometimes being soft around Yao was difficult. For all of his child life, Ivan had never had someone act gentle to him aside from his older sister so he was not familiar with being kind or warm to others. When Ivan met Yao, he finally had someone to teach him to be gentle and warm. Ivan still had some learning to do, but he had come a long way since he met Yao. Yao was one of the only ones to understand Ivan's behavior after the Russian told him about his childhood. The silver-haired man's mother died shortly after his baby sister, Natalia, was born. Their father was terribly cruel and cold to all of his children, but mostly to Ivan. Ivan's father was very neglectful and violent around his children. Yao had never met Ivan's father, but based on what he's heard, it was a good thing that he had never seen the taller man's father.

"Bring the baby to the kitchen please." Yao said with a smile knowingly. Ivan followed Yao to the kitchen with the baby in his arms. Yao set the baby on the counter far from the sink and the edges of the surface to assure her safety. Ivan sat at the table nearby to wait for the bath to be done. Yao started to take off the baby's outfit and put it elsewhere to wash. Yao turned back to the baby and his eyes widened at the sight of the baby's features. When he changed the baby's diaper earlier he didn't look at her closely, but now that he looked carefully he saw horrible bruises and small scrapes on the baby's delicate body. "Oh my god." Yao said as he put a hand to his mouth to keep from screaming in horror. He swore he could feel tears welling in his eyes from all the emotions and thought running through his head. He was scared of what did this, he was disgusted that someone would hurt a small, delicate child, and he was furious that no one protected her. Yao scooped the baby carefully in his loving embrace and turned to Ivan. "I-Ivan, come here aru." Yao said trying not to sound to upset so the baby didn't sense his distress and cry too. Ivan got up from the table alarmed by Yao's tone and horrified expression. Ivan quickly made his way to Yao and stood next to him. "Ivan, look at the baby's body closely." Yao said nearly shaking. Ivan looked down at the baby girl in Yao's arms and as soon as he laid his amethyst eyes on the bruises and the scrapes he felt his whole body tense up and his mind fill with anger. He looked up to see Yao burying his face in the baby's soft hair trying not to cry. Ivan quickly forgot about his anger and worried about his boyfriend. Ivan gently wrapped his strong arms around Yao's thin, shaking body and the baby's smooth, delicate one.

"Shh, it's alright Yao, it's okay. She's with us now. Whoever did this can't hurt her anymore." Ivan whispered into Yao's black hair. He ran his fingers through Yao's midnight, black tresses, "Shh, it's alright, don't cry, it will all be okay da. The baby is watching you." Ivan said trying his best to comfort Yao. Yao had held him through all of the days he got bullied, so Ivan would to the same for him in a heartbeat. Yao looked up at Ivan's loving eyes and managed to muster a small smile. Ivan took his scarf and wiped the tears away from Yao's golden-honey eyes. Yao took a breath as Ivan released him. Yao slowly set the baby in the sink to start bathing her. Yao smiled brightly at the baby to make her happy. Ivan watched as Yao talked to the baby and played with her as he washed her.

"Are you taking a bath, baby?" Yao asked the baby in a cheerful voice, "You're just a bathing beauty aren't you aru?" Yao asked cuddling her cheek with his nose. Ivan watched knowing that it was hard for Yao to see children hurt. After raising four children Yao had matured beyond his years and had become a parent of sorts, so seeing a child injured made Yao react as any other parent would. Yao must have been heartbroken and so much more after spotting the bruises. Ivan let his thoughts wander back to whoever did this to the baby. The minute he found the one who hurt her, he would bash their skulls in with his metal pipe and he would make sure it would be merciless and painful to repay them for hurting a child and making his Yao-Yao cry.

Yao took the baby out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel. He had no extra baby clothes so he kept her wrapped up in the towel while her outfit was being washed. Yao sat on the couch with the baby. All he wanted to do was hold her so she would never get hurt again. He knew that she would only be around for one more day, but he felt so connected already. Ivan sat next to Yao with a single arm around his shoulders.

The day went by surprisingly quickly and soon the sun fell and the moon revealed itself. Yao saw that the baby started to get much quieter and her warm brown eyes started to close sleepily. Yao found that the day's events had tired him as well. Yao's eyes started to droop as well. Ivan smiled at Yao,

"Looks like the baby is not the only one who is tired," Ivan said teasingly

"Quiet aru." Yao ordered as he yawned.

"Hold on to the baby firmly." Ivan instructed Yao.

"Why what are you-" Yao was interrupted as both him and the baby were scooped up in Ivan's arms. "Ivan what are you doing?" Yao asked quietly so he didn't disturb the baby.

"Taking you to bed. You're tired; you should sleep in a bed not the couch." Ivan said simply.

"I could have walked." Yao said.

"But you look cute falling asleep with the baby." Ivan said happily. Yao's eyes started to close again,

"I'm not cute aru." Yao said as his head drifted to the side into Ivan's chest. Ivan let out his childish laugh and set Yao and the baby on the bed very gently. Yao held the baby close to his chest and the two were dead asleep in an instant. Ivan changed into comfier clothes to sleep in and got into bed next to Yao. He wrapped his arms around Yao's lower waist so the baby wasn't crushed on accident. Ivan smiled contently and fell asleep as well.

The two men were suddenly awakened by the baby's loud cries. Ivan shot up next to Yao and turned on a light. Ivan looked at the bright green numbers on his clock and it was only two in the morning. Yao somewhat groaned in his sleep. He was so tired. Yao sat up with the baby in his arms and let her rest against his chest. She was crying so loudly and Yao's embrace wasn't working. He tried bouncing her a bit, but she only cried louder. Ivan sat next to Yao,

"Could you try to calm her down?" Yao asked desperately

"Me?" Ivan asked nervously

"Yes you, I can't get her to go back to sleep. Please Ivan." Yao nearly begged Ivan to take her.

"I don't know how to stop a baby's tears!" Ivan said

"You're the only one who can stop my tears, please Ivan aru!" Yao said again. Ivan looked at Yao's desperate eyes. Ivan sighed with a nervous look,

"Alright, I'll take her." Ivan said. Yao gave the baby to Ivan's arms and tried to go back to sleep. Ivan took the baby to the living room. He had no idea what he was doing. He has never had to take care of a baby on his own. "Please don't cry." Ivan said over and over as he rocked the baby back and forth, but the baby continued to wail, "It's alright, what are you crying about anyway?" Ivan asked himself. Carefully and cautiously he checked if the baby needed a diaper change, but luckily that's not what she needed. Ivan sighed not knowing what to do. After about another ten minutes, Ivan was about ready to give up, but he remembered a song that his sister taught him when he was very, very young. It was a wonder he remembered it at all. Softly he sang a Russian lullaby,

"Bayu-bayushki-bayu,  
>Ne lozhisya na krayu.<br>Pridyot serenkiy volchok,  
>On ukhvatit za bochok<br>I utashchit vo lesok  
>Pod rakitovy kustok."<p>

The baby's cries started to cease after Ivan started singing. When the song was over Ivan found that the baby was asleep once more. After all of that struggle all Ivan had to do was sing a lullaby. Ivan was afraid to move, fearing he might wake the baby girl again. Ivan slowly lay down on the couch and kept the baby tucked gently in his arms. Ivan was realizing how tired he was and he fell asleep holding the baby close.

At a more reasonable hour, Yao opened his eyes once more to find that Ivan and the baby were not next to him anymore. He remembered he sent Ivan to calm the baby, but apparently he hadn't returned. Yao quickly changed and walked into the living room to see Ivan on the couch with the baby lying comfortably on his chest. Yao knelt next to Ivan's sleeping form and went to kiss his forehead, but he was met by Ivan's lips instead. Yao pulled back out of surprise,

"Do you always have to trick me this early aru?" Yao asked

"I need a kiss from Yao to wake up, remember." Ivan said with an innocent smile. The baby's brown eyes opened and Yao and Ivan froze hoping she would not break out in tars again. Much to their luck she was silent and stayed contently on Ivan's chest.

"She didn't give you much trouble did she?" Yao asked

"No, all I had to do was sing to her." Ivan said simply

"You sung to her?" Yao asked

"Da, it was a Russian lullaby my sister taught me when I was very young." Ivan said

"What's it called?" Yao asked

"Little Grey Wolf." Ivan answered

"Lovely." Yao said sarcastically

"It is prettier in Russian." Ivan admitted.

"Today is the day we have to go the police station to check missing people aru." Yao said a bit sadly. He had found that he loved the baby like his own and he didn't want to let her go.

"Yes, I remember. I'll get ready." Ivan said. Yao took the baby girl and waited for the Russian to return fully dressed.

**A/N: I had to do a lot of baby research and such, so if it's wrong I'm sorry, because I don't know how to take care of baby's of six months. I also had to research Russian Lullabies, so the translation may be wrong, but I got it off of Wikipedia. **

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters. **

**Little Grey Wolf Translation:**

**Baby, baby, rock-a-bye  
>On the edge you mustn't lie<br>Or the little grey wolf will come  
>And will nip you on the tum,<br>Tug you off into the wood  
>Underneath the willow-root.<strong>

**It's kind of odd, but it's all I could find easily. Hope you enjoyed it .**


	3. Old Friends and New Fears

Ivan drove to the police station while Yao was in the back with the baby. They did not own a car seat so Yao held the baby firmly and safely in his arms. The three arrived at the station after a short trip and went in. The station looked surprisingly busy. Yao looked around not knowing where to go. Yao went towards a desk as Ivan followed him like a loyal puppy. Yao saw a lady going through numerous papers with a sour look on her face. Yao walked up cautiously,

"Um, excuse me…" Yao started trying to get her attention

"What?" The lady asked with a snap. Ivan didn't like anyone talking to his Yao-Yao like that.

"I'd like to ask about the missing-" Yao was cut off

"If you want to file a missing persons report, you have to wait over there for an officer to be available." The lady said snootily.

"That's not what I was going to say. I wanted to-" Yao was one again cut off

"If you need something you're going to have to wait over there." The lady repeated.

"There's no one else here aru." Yao pointed out

"Sir, please sit down or I will have to ask you to leave." The lady said suddenly

"All I said was that no one is here?" Yao said, "How busy could you be aru?" Yao was starting to get irritated with this lady.

"Sir-" The lady was stopped this time

"I do not like the tone of voice you're taking with my Yao-Yao. When I look around I see officers sitting around eating donuts and drinking coffee. I think the ones you should be scolding are them not, my Sunflower." Ivan said starting to bring on a cold air in the room.

"Ivan, it's alright, I can handle this." Yao said trying to keep things calm

"I do not like her Yao-Yao." Ivan said bluntly.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to wait one last time or-" The lady was cut off again, but this time it was by a different voice.

"That's quite alright, Ms. Rhodes, I'll take it from here." A British voice said. They all looked over to see Chief Arthur Kirkland.

"Chief," the lady stood to greet him, "I can handle this, you don't need to involve yourself in these small affairs."

"No, I insist." Arthur said, "Ivan, Yao, it's good to see you again." The lady seemed to be surprised that the chief acted so casual with the two men in front of her. Arthur shook hands with the two. "Gentlemen…." Arthur stopped upon seeing the baby in the Yao's arms, "I wasn't aware that you two adopted. You aren't married yet are you? Why wasn't I invited?" Arthur asked quickly.

"Slow down Arthur, the reason we're here is because of her. It's a bit of a weird story aru." Yao explained.

"Alright, explain in my office, follow me." Arthur said. He led to two to his well organized office where there was another familiar man with glasses and a burger in his mouth. The man brightened up at seeing Yao. He got up with a jump,

"Mmmhhff Mmmhhf mm!" the man said

"Alfred, take the bloody sandwich out of your mouth when you speak!" Arthur lectured his boyfriend. Alfred took the burger from his mouth and held it in front of Arthur's face,

"Burger, Iggy, it's a burger!" The younger man said loudly.

"Get that bloody thing away from me!" Arthur swatted the other man's hand away. The one wearing the glasses was Alfred Jones, one of the best officers in town, surprisingly enough. Alfred met Arthur when they were in school.

"Yao, Ivan! It's been a while and why do you have a baby, dudes?" Alfred asked quickly changing the subject.

"Long story aru." Yao said. Ivan and Yao sat in the two chairs in front of Arthur's desk,

"What are you doing in Arthur's office, Alfred?" Ivan asked curiously

"Well, I'm on my lunch break! I'm the best officer around here and I decided to spend my time with my lover!" Alfred said

"I'm not your lover you git!" Arthur said with a huff, "Just tell me your story."

"I found this baby girl not far from my house. No one answered my calls for help and Ivan and I have been taking care of her for the night." Yao said, "I wanted to ask about the missing persons report to see if anyone's reported a child missing aru."

"No, no one had reported a child missing from my knowledge. The report's been empty for a long time; no one's been missing lately." Arthur said

"Man she's cute, can I hold her?" Alfred asked out of nowhere.

"Alfred you're not helping, you twit!" Arthur said irritated

"I just wanna hold the baby!" Alfred defended. Yao smiled a bit, those two argued all the time, but they were still together. Yao let Alfred hold the baby and he kept her entertained in the corner of the room,

"Just don't feed her any of that burger!" Yao warned

"Don't worry I got ya!" Alfred said. The baby played with Alfred's face and laughed as he pretended to eat her fingers.

"Back to your story; I see the only option is to report her and hope someone claims her." Arthur said, "We'll put out a story on the news and adds around town, but I can't promise you that someone will claim her." Arthur said

"But I don't know if her mother or father claiming her would be a good idea." Yao said

"Why is that?" Arthur asked

"When I was bathing her the other day she was covered in bruises and scrapes aru." Yao said. He didn't want to be reminded of the baby's injuries. "They weren't the worst in the world, but it was still horrible to think that someone hurt her."

"You suspect child abuse?" Arthur asked

"Yes." Yao said

"I see, well if that is the case, she'll stay with social services. I'm still going to set out an ad to see if we can find the abuser." Arthur said

"That's not usually protocol, if a kid's abandoned then we just take the kid and don't worry about their parents." Alfred added

"Thank you Arthur." Yao said

"No problem, I hate people like that." Arthur said. Arthur took the phone, "Social services usually arrive an hour or so after a call."

"Wait!" Yao said suddenly. Arthur paused as he was about to hit a number, "You don't need to bother them…uh, we can watch her!"

"Yao?" Ivan asked, "I don't think we've discussed this? Unless you asked while I was delirious with exhaustion."

"Please Ivan, I really love having her around and I'd really like you to be around her too!" Yao begged again. Ivan sighed, whenever Yao used his begging voice he could deny the tiny man nothing.

"Alright, if it is alright with Arthur and if you are up to it." Ivan said with a small smile

"I've raised four kids, one more won't hurt. It's just for a while right?" Yao asked trying not to sound excited about the baby

"Yao, I don't know if I can-" Arthur said uncertainly,

"Please Arthur." Yao said quietly. Arthur sighed in defeat,

"You owe me." Arthur said.

"Thank you, Arthur!" Yao said happily hugging Arthur from across the desk,

"We'll give it a week, if no one that checks out claims her, social services will take her." Arthur said trying not to show his nice side. "Anyone who wishes to claim her will have to come here, so if someone shows up we'll let you know."

"Thanks again aru!" Yao said with a smile. He turned to retrieve the baby from Alfred only to see that the younger man was holding the baby girl a bit above him as he carefully twirled her like she was flying.

"It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's Super Baby!" Alfred said loudly. The baby seemed to smile at this. Yao couldn't help, but smile a bit,

"Be careful." The Asian warned.

"Don't worry; a hero will never let his girl fall!" Alfred said as he held the baby closer.

"You're not a hero, you git!" Arthur said with a voice of irritation.

"Yes I am!" Alfred said confidently.

"Just give Ivan the baby and get back to work." Arthur ordered with a sigh.

"But I wanted to eat lunch with you Iggy!" Alfred whined

"Shut up!" Arthur ordered. Alfred gave the baby to Ivan and draped himself over Arthur,

"C'mon Artie, you know you love me." Alfred said with a snicker, "Give your hero a kiss!"

"I'll do no such thing!" Arthur said indignantly, "Yao, Ivan have a good day, damn it Alfred I told you to go back to work and get that bloody sandwich away from me!"

"It's a burger." Alfred corrected once more. Yao and Ivan slipped out of the room while the two lovers kept arguing. Arthur could be a good friend when he wanted to be. Alfred was always nice, but sometimes it brimmed into the annoying side. Ivan saw that the baby was playing with his scarf once more and wondered what to do now that they would be taking care of her for a while. How did he get roped into being a guardian in such a short period of time?

"What are we supposed to do now, Yao-Yao?" Ivan asked, "We don't have any means of taking care of a baby, da?"

"I think it'd be best if we went to at least get some baby food and some clothes for her. She can't wear that old thing forever aru." Yao said, "I want to take good care of her while she's with us."

"Where are we supposed to be going then?" Ivan asked as they got in the car.

"Well, first I think we should get a car carrier for safety." Yao said from the backseat, "I don't think it's safe to keep doing this."

"Alright, whatever you wish." Ivan said happily. The car started and they started off. The ride was relatively quiet. Yao was keeping the baby entertained by talking about various things outside of the car window. Suddenly the Asian man had a thought,

"Ivan?" He said to get the Russian's attention.

"Da, what is it Yao?" Ivan responded

"Do you think we should name her?" Yao asked with a small smile.

"Well, I do not see why not." Ivan said noticing the happiness in his lover's eyes

"What should we call her?" Yao asked excitedly as he nearly bounced up and down in his seat

"Whatever you would like, my Sunflower," Ivan said just happy to know Yao was happy.

"Can we call her Lin Mei? It's such a pretty name and it's meant for a pretty girl like her!" Yao said cuddling the baby girl closely.

"Da, it is a pretty name." Ivan said

"Do you like that name?" Yao asked the baby girl. The baby patted Yao's face in response and the Asian man laughed happily, "Then Lin Mei it is." The car pulled into a parking lot and the two men got out. The two started walking toward the door, but Yao noticed that Ivan fidgeted nervously. "Ivan, are you okay aru?"

"Da…" Ivan started,

"You don't seem alright." Yao said concerned

"I am fine, do not worry, Yao-Yao." Ivan said with a smile.

"I've known you since we were in high school; I know when something is bothering you." Yao said looking up at Ivan.

"Really, Yao, I am fine." Ivan said trying to lift his lover's worry. Yao didn't totally believe Ivan's little act, but let it go for now. He would have to ask him about it later. The two entered the baby store and saw shelves stacked to the top with baby stuff. It seemed overwhelming even to two men who raised younger siblings.

"Well, I guess don't have to make as many stops as we thought." Yao said looking around in astonishment. It seemed as if there was nothing that the store didn't have. Yao didn't even know where to start looking.

"Where do we go now?" Ivan asked curiously.

"I have no idea aru." Yao answered trying to find his bearings. The two were suddenly approached by an employee.

"Ohohohon you two gentlemen seem to need some assistance from the _tres bien moi_." A painfully familiar voice said. Ivan and Yao turned to see a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and just a bit of stubble on his chin. "Well if it isn't _mes amis _Yao and Ivan and…_un bebe._" The employee said confused. The employee was none other than their old friend Francis Bonnefoy.

"Francis, I didn't know you worked here." Yao said surprised

"Forget that, why do you have a child with you? Don't tell me you two have adopted already, why didn't you tell me? How could you leave me out of the loop of friends you told?" Francis said dramatically

"Stop, she's not ours, we're just taking care of here for now aru." Yao answered to get the Frenchman to stop.

"Oh, she is cute _non _I could just eat her up." Francis said. "_Bonjour mon petit!_" Lin Mei lightly tugged at Francis' golden hair making the man laugh happily.

"Could you help us, we need to find a car carrier for Lin Mei." Yao interjected 

"Well, is that case, what can I help you with?" Francis asked quickly switching the subject.

"We need a car seat for Lin Mei and perhaps some day-to-day stuff too." Yao answered.

"I see, let me show you where to look." Francis said leading the way. The Frenchman started off into the aisles of baby items expecting the other two men to follow him. Yao started to follow, but noticed Ivan was staring off into space.

"Ivan…are you coming?" Yao asked worriedly. Ivan has not been himself since they left the police station. Ivan snapped out of his daze and smiled.

"Da, I am sorry." Ivan said as he followed Francis. Yao was starting to worry about Ivan, but he could tell this was a matter to be discussed at home and not in public. Yao and Ivan followed Francis to an aisle dedicated to car seats. There were all sorts of seats for all sorts of kids.

"Here we are; the hall of car seats." Francis said gesturing to all of the merchandise.

"Wow, there are a lot to choose from." Yao said looking around.

"_Oui_ I suggest this one, it seems to be in the highest demand and best quality." Francis said grabbing one that was suitable for babies of Lin Mei's age.

"Thank you Francis, I wouldn't have known what to chose." Yao admitted. Ivan took the packaged carrier from Francis and carried it easily. "Do you think you could help up find some other things we need?"

"Why of course, _mon ami_." Francis said happily. The Frenchman led the two around as they gathered various baby supplies from different shelves throughout the store. The three managed to catch up with each other. France started to lead the two men to the checkout as he continued to ramble on about this and that. Yao had been curious to know why Francis was there at all.

"Francis, may I ask you something?" Yao asked

"Of course, you do not have to ask permission for such things." Francis told his friend

"Why did you choose to work here? I though wanted to be a chef." Yao asked

"Oh, I understand. You see, I am a chef, but that is my weekly job. I come here on weekends mostly for something to keep me busy. I enjoy my job as a chef of course, but sometimes coming here reminds me of better days." Francis answered. The Frenchman seemed to have a sad look in his eyes. Yao knew the reason why.

"I see." Yao said hoping he didn't upset Francis too much.

"Being here reminds me of the days I used to take care of my baby brothers, Matthieu and Alfred." Francis said getting a distant look in his eyes.

Francis used to take care of his baby brothers more like a parent than a sibling. Their mother died and their father was never around so it was up to Francis to take care of Matthew and Alfred, but what was really sad was that Francis was only ten when he needed to take responsibility for the younger boys who were only six. Francis did everything and anything to take care of his brothers so they could have better lives than him. When the two younger boys left home for college they really left. Alfred hardly ever talked to Francis anymore as he was preoccupied with police work, not to mention that the Frenchman and Arthur didn't get along that well, and Matthew was working a few cities away and living with Gilbert Beilschmidt so it wasn't always easy to see each other as often. Sometimes he felt like the twins didn't appreciate all that he did, because they weren't aware of just how much he had to do just feed them. Even though he occasionally argued with his brothers, Francis was willing to do it all over again. Despite the harsh separation after so many years of being so close, Francis still loved his brothers very much and would still do anything for them if they just asked, "Never mind that, it looks like you're all checked out." Francis said quickly.

"Thank you aru." Yao said taking his bags.

"I hope that I will see you again soon." Francis said as he waved to his friends. Yao and Ivan exited the building and headed home after setting up the car carrier. Although Francis was usually perverted and stupid, he had a different side to him that only came out every so often. Despite Francis and his tendency to act like he had his head in his pants, Yao respected the work he put into raising Alfred and Matthew.

Yao and Ivan arrived home in only a few moments and Ivan unloaded all of the items into the house. They had gotten loads of baby stuff that Francis suggested and pushed into their arms. Yao set Lin Mei on the bed with a blanket for a nap. She had fallen asleep in the car, exhausted from the day's events. Yao found Ivan sitting on the couch waiting for something to do. Yao set next to his boyfriend and rested against the taller man's shoulder.

"I respect Francis' devotion to his brothers." Yao said to start up a conversation

"He is not unlike you and your siblings." Ivan said with a smile, but the smile quickly faded

"Ivan, you haven't been acting like yourself ever since we left the police station aru." Yao said worriedly. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I already told you that there is nothing wrong." Ivan said once again.

"I know that there is something wrong. Don't lie anymore, you promise you would never lie to me!" Yao said getting more upset

"I'm not lying, Yao." Ivan said looking away from Yao's honey eyes.

"Please, Ivan, tell me what's wrong." Yao pleaded as he grabbed Ivan's hand

"Please Yao…stop." Ivan said quietly

"Look at me and tell me that there's nothing wrong." Yao ordered desperately, "I won't let go until you tell me what's wrong." Ivan looked down at Yao with the slightest bit of sadness,

"I am not so sure about keeping Lin Mei here for long." Ivan said quietly

"What do you mean aru? You don't want her?" Yao asked nearly panicked

"No, it is not that. I do love having her here, but I…I am uncertain of me." Ivan answered honestly, "I do not know if I will be a good guardian even if just for a few days. I am afraid I will ruin her life…I'm afraid that I will fail her as a guardian as my father failed me."

"Ivan…" Yao started gently, "That will never happen. You are so much better than that horrible monster. You're a better man that he will ever be and you will make a great father one day. You are kind and gentle and you don't have anything to be afraid of. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I just wanted to see you completely happy again Yao." Ivan said

"Ivan I've always been happy with you." Yao said

"But the way you looked at Lin Mei…you looked so completely happy and I couldn't be the one to take that from you." Ivan explained sadly, "I like Lin Mei just as much as you, but I don't want to be weak and scared in front of her either." Ivan said as if her were shrinking

"Ivan..." Yao started as he made the Russian face him, determined to get a point across, "Do you know what made me fall in love with you?"

"My cute face?" Ivan asked. Yao chuckled at the innocent look on Ivan's face,

"Well that and the fact that you confided your deepest fears in me and I learned that even after all the things your father did you still managed to keep going on with your life." Yao said, "That day I fell in love with the part of you that was scared and needed me in the moment of time and the fact that you were capable of falling in love with me is enough alone to prove that you are stronger than your father ever was."

"But being scared made me weak." Ivan said sadly

"You may be a lot of things Ivan, but weak is not one of them." Yao said strongly, "Being scared is very different from being strong. Everyone gets scared."

"Yao-Yao never gets scared." Ivan said

"You think I don't get scared?" Yao asked, "You don't think that taking care of a child doesn't scare me?" Ivan nodded, "Ivan I'm just as scared as you are, but I know that if we just stick together through this we'll be fine. I know that if you're here I won't have to be so scared."

"Yao…I'm glad that I found you. I love you, Yao-Yao!" Ivan said embracing the Asian tightly

"I love you too." Yao said kissing Ivan's cheek. 


	4. Memories in a Box

The next day Ivan had to go to work. He was hesitant to leave Yao alone with the baby, but the weekend was over and he didn't have a choice, but to go. Ivan enjoyed his job, but sometimes it was nothing, but paperwork and it got to be boring around his office. Sometimes he would start to doze off and have sweet dreams of Yao-Yao. The Russian sighed as he thought about his day. He couldn't wait for it to be over. Yao had managed to get a few days off from work so he could stay home and look after Lin Mei. Ivan knew Yao could handle himself, but he couldn't help, but wish to stay home.

"Now Yao, you're sure you'll be okay all alone today?" Ivan asked once more

"Aiya, for the hundredth time, I'll be fine aru!" Yao said with a roll of his honey colored eyes

"And you're sure it is okay for you to be missing work today?" Ivan continued

"Yes, I called yesterday and my boss told me to take the week! He practically ordered me to stay home and I quote 'Yao, you stay home and look after that baby; you haven't taken a vacation since you started here! I swear you'll run yourself ragged with the work you do!'" Yao quoted his boss in an old sounding voice. Ivan ruffled the Asian's hair making the shorter swat his hand away.

"Alright, have fun with Lin Mei today, I'll miss you da!" Ivan said with a wave, "I'll be back tonight; I love you Yao-Yao." Ivan stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

Yao turned back to the inside of the house. Suddenly it seemed so empty without the Russian around. Yao took a deep breath and got ready for the day. One thing he had discovered about Lin Mei is that when she isn't disrupted at night she could be quite the sleeper. He had an hour or so to kill before she woke up. Yao looked at the clock; it was about six. Ivan always had to leave early for work so Yao got up that early too. He wondered what he should do before Lin Mei woke up. Yao didn't know what to do with a day off since he hadn't had one before. He looked around and his eyes met the window. Just outside there was a cherry blossom tree. The pink flowers blew in the breeze. Yao couldn't help, but let his mind wander to the past. Cherry blossoms reminded Yao of _him_. Cherry blossoms were _his _favorite flowers. Not a day went by that Yao didn't think about the younger boy. Not a day went by that Yao didn't think of Kiku.

Yao headed towards his and Ivan's room and went into their closet. On the shelf in the darkest corner there was a box. Yao carefully got it and set it on the floor. Lin Mei was on their bed sleeping soundly. The Asian opened the old, beaten box and let his eyes scan over the contents. Yao gently picked up one of the photos from the top. It was a picture of him and his siblings. They were all eating together and it was back when he was in middle school. Their mother was still alive at that time, but she had died not long after. After she died, it was up to Yao to take care of his four siblings. His situation was not unlike Francis's. At the table his youngest brother, Yong Soo, was attempting to grope him while he elbowed the younger boy in the face. His sister, Song, was fighting with his second youngest brother, Hong, for the noodles and Kiku, the one closest to Yao in age, was sitting quietly and peacefully. Kiku had always been the stoic one, even more so than Hong. Yao couldn't help, but smile at the picture. He and his siblings never got along very well at the dinner table. Not a single meal could pass without all hell breaking loose. Yao put the photo back and looked through the other pictures. There were so many memories he had forgotten. He hadn't seen any of his siblings in such a long time. He missed all of them, but they left and didn't plan on coming back anytime soon. Yong Soo had found his calling in a college where he could study video game making. He was always so obsessed with games that it was only fitting that he would find a way to study it in life. Song, the youngest and only girl, she found that she wanted to study fashion and design in college. She used to always complain about the way the boys dressed so it was a natural choice for her to study that. Hong went off to study literature; he always had his head in a book. Yao stopped his thoughts as he recalled Kiku's interests. It was a long story.

Kiku had wanted to go off to college all the way in Japan. He wanted desperately to be a manga artist. He knew that the best place to study that was where it originated. He already knew the language and was prepared to go. When Kiku had finally asked Yao about going all the way to Japan, Yao had been shocked. It was so far away and if anything ever happened to the Japanese boy Yao wouldn't be able to do anything. Yao rejected Kiku's wish and wanted him to find a different college near home. Kiku and Yao had argued for weeks about this. Yao knew that he didn't have the right to keep Kiku from his dream, but he couldn't bear the idea of having Kiku so far away. Kiku didn't understand that the only reason Yao didn't want him going to Japan was because he would miss him too much. Kiku and Yao had once gotten into a horrible fight. It got so bad that Kiku lost control and threw the nearest thing he had at Yao. Unfortunately what had been closest to Kiku at the time was a glass. The glass shattered and cut Yao's back pretty badly. Song, Hong, and Yong Soo had taken Yao to the hospital, but Yao didn't know what Kiku did after that. The next time Yao woke up there was a letter by his bedside from Kiku. So the last time Yao had seen Kiku face to face was when they were fighting. The last think Kiku ever said to Yao was, 'I hate you.' Yao felt horrible for pushing Kiku that far, but he would never apologize for caring. Yao looked down at the box and saw the letter Kiku left. He dared to open it again and look at it:

_ Brother,_

_ I am tired of fighting with you. I do not want either of us to get hurt again. I am sorry, but I am afraid I cannot stay here anymore. It will only end up in another accident. I am going to Japan and it is likely that you will not see me again before I leave. I wish you a healthy recovery. Please, do not try to stop me this time. _

_ Kiku Honda_

Yao read Kiku's careful handwriting and he didn't even notice the burning tears in his eyes. The letter was long, but it was enough to make Yao regret everything that happened. Soon after that ordeal all of his other siblings had to go to college too and he was left alone. They didn't bother to write or even visit, but Yao couldn't blame them. It wasn't like Yao had stopped to call them. Yao missed all of his siblings and he wanted them back, but they would never listen to him after he tried to kill Kiku's dream. Yao allowed the tears to fall down his cheeks and onto the delicate letter.

Ivan spun around in his chair, bored stiff. It had only been a few hours and already he was bored beyond belief. There was nothing to do, but sign paperwork and send out emails. Ivan was lucky to have the job that he did, but he didn't always enjoy the pencil pushing part of his job. The Russian allowed his mind to wander to his beautiful Yao. He had chased him ever since high school. He remembered through all the happy, sad, and somewhat sadistic times Yao had been there for him and he had been there for Yao. After Yao's mother died in his first year of high school and Ivan was still relatively new at school he had been able to see through Yao's strong façade. He approached Yao and that was the first time he saw Yao cry. That night he sat by Yao and kept him company. Yao then accepted him as a friend, but daily rejected Ivan's romantic outbursts. Ivan and Yao needed each other, but Yao didn't seem to realize that until the previous year when he finally fell for the Russian. It had only been a year, but it seemed like much longer that they had been together. It seemed as though Yao and he had been together all their lives. Ever since Lin Mei came into their lives just days ago it was like they had their own little family. Ivan had never loved Yao more than he did now. Everything seemed right in the world. Well almost everything. Even though it seemed as though Yao and he were always going to be together, every time Ivan saw Yao's hand without a ring it reminded him that Yao was _completely_ his. Sure, Yao was never going to leave him, but sometimes the little things got to Ivan's head. Ivan soon thought of Lin Mei. What if Yao thought about adopting a baby of their own after Lin Mei left? If they weren't officially married, then would that affect the process? Ivan had often gone over the idea of proposing while he was at work. He wanted Yao to be his and only his. He wanted every part of Yao and he didn't want anyone to touch what was his. Ivan had thought about this so often that he had gone as far as to buy a ring and everything. He kept it in his desk at work so Yao would never find it. He wanted so badly to ask Yao, but the idea of rejection stopped him. He knew Yao wouldn't say 'no' but there was always a chance that the Asian would refuse. What if he wanted to wait? What if the idea scared Yao-Yao? Ivan heard the phone in his office ring and he picked it up,

"Da?" Ivan asked into the phone

"Mr. Braginski, there's a visitor here for you." The voice of Lilli Zwingli said

"Who?" Ivan asked. He didn't schedule anyone to come in today

"He says…The Hero?" Lilli said confused. Ivan sighed knowing who it was,

"Send him in, da." Ivan said. The door to his office swung open as it was kicked violently into the wall. None other, but Alfred, jumped in the room.

"Hey there commie bastard!" the American said loudly.

"Privet, American asshole," Ivan said back with sweet smile and light voice.

"I was in the neighborhood so I decided to stop by, isn't that nice of me?" Alfred said leaning on Ivan's desk.

"What is it that you want, so I can get back to work?" Ivan asked wanting the American out of his office.

"That's no way to talk to the guy who came over here to give you an update." Alfred said crossing his arms

"An update?" Ivan asked

"Yeah, dude, Artie told me that no one's called in so far-" Alfred was interrupted

"That is unhelpful." Ivan said quickly

"Shut up! Because no one's called, Artie says that, that usually means no one's looking for her. I mean think about it what parent doesn't call the police after losing a kid?" Alfred said obviously

"So this means that by the end of the week, it is likely that she will be taken later?" Ivan asked

"Yup, I don't think we're ever gonna find the bastards who hurt your kid, but at least she's safe right? I guess it's all in a day's work for a hero." Alfred said

"Yes, but I do not know if Yao wants Lin Mei to go." Ivan said to himself.

"Anyways, I better- hey what's that?" Alfred stopped suddenly. Ivan followed the American's eyes and saw that the crystal blue orbs had landed on the black box in his hand. Ivan quickly put the box behind his back.

"I do not know of what you speak, silly Alfred." Ivan said quickly.

"Don't play dumb, commie dude, give me that box!" Alfred went behind Ivan's chair. The American and the Russian got into a cat and mouse until Alfred finally grabbed the box from Ivan. Alfred opened the box to see the most beautiful ring. "Whoa, that's a rock!"

"Give me that!" Ivan ordered as he grabbed the box away from Alfred, "Don't touch things that aren't yours!"

"C'mon man, you and I both know what that's for!" Alfred said playfully punching Ivan on the shoulder, "You're gonna pop the big question to Yao, aren't ya?"

"No, I'm not." Ivan said putting the box in his pocket.

"Then what's the ring for?" Alfred asked

"That is not your concern." Ivan said

"Oh, is Ivan afraid Yao-Yao will reject him?" Alfred asked in a mocking voice, "C'mon dude, what are ya waiting for? It's not like Yao's gonna say 'no'?"

"You don't know that!" Ivan snapped.

"A hero always knows best! Plus you'll never know 'til ya ask, man." Alfred said, "Even if Yao doesn't say 'yes' it's not like he's going to leave you just like that. C'mon I asked Iggy to marry me the day I met him and he rejected me, but hey look at us now." Alfred explained "Just go for it man." Ivan pondered this. Maybe the stupid American had a good point. Ivan knew he was right, but he'd die before he admitted it aloud. "Well, I've gotta go, so-"

"Wait, can I ask one favor?" Ivan asked quickly

"What now?" Alfred asked

"If I ask Yao out tonight, will you look after the baby?" Ivan asked. Alfred smiled,

"Sure ya commie bastard, but I just want to see the baby again." Alfred made up. "See ya later." Ivan watched Alfred leave and started planning his date with Yao.

Back at home Yao had put away all of the memorabilia and started playing with Lin Mei. So far Yao had fed her, bathed her, and played peek-a-boo. It was nice to have a baby to take care of again. It had been years since anyone had needed him. All day Yao enjoyed every part of caring for Lin Mei. Time flew by and it was already time for Ivan to be home. The Russian walked in with a huge smile on his face and found Yao dozing on the couch with Lin Mei in his arms. Ivan walked over to the two of them and kissed Yao's head and then Lin Mei's.

"Wakey, wakey Yao!" Ivan said sweetly. Yao yawned a bit and looked up to Ivan.

"You're home aru!" Yao said as he got up with Lin Mei.

"Da and I have surprise for you!" Ivan said

"You know I don't like surprises, I'm old." Yao responded

"It will be fun, Yao-Yao!" Ivan said.

"Alright well, what is it?" Yao asked

"Go get in the car and I'll take you." Ivan said mysteriously

"Where do you plan on taking me? Give me some notice so I can plan something for Lin Mei! You know we're going to have to take her with us aru." Yao said

"I already planned that da!" Ivan said

"What did you plan-" Yao was interrupted by voices approaching their door.

"Let go of me you git!" The British voice shouted

"Aw, c'mon Artie!" The 'heroic' voice whined. Ivan opened the door to reveal Arthur and Alfred just outside.

"Privet." Ivan greeted.

"Hello, Ivan." Arthur responded

"Sup dudes!" Alfred said

"See, Yao-Yao, everything is settled, now let's go, da!" Ivan said motioning for them to leave. Yao sighed in defeat,

"Alright," Yao carefully handed Lin Mei to Arthur, who took her gently, "Okay, there's food for her in the refrigerator aru, no TV, she likes to play peek-a-boo, and her favorite toy is her panda, oh and be sure to get her to bed by-" Yao was pulled out the door before he could finish. Arthur looked at Lin Mei and the baby seemed to smile at him.

"So…now what?" Alfred asked

Yao allowed Ivan to drive him to the surprise, but he couldn't figure out where they were going. Ivan was suddenly acting spontaneous and mysterious. Yao wanted to know what his boyfriend was planning. It wasn't usually in Ivan's nature to do things like this nowadays, but back when they were still in school Ivan used to drag him everywhere and anywhere. Yao was pulled from his thoughts when Ivan stopped the car in a parking lot. Yao was suddenly grabbed and dragged in the building. He looked around the building and saw trophies and banners that said 'Go World W. Academy.' Yao's eyes widened as he remember where they were. Ivan stopped in the middle of a hallway surrounded by numerous lockers. It seemed so long ago that they were the students of that school.

"You remember where we are da?" Ivan asked

"Of course I do aru; this is our old high school." Yao answered

"But do you remember this exact place?" Ian asked happily

"Well…" Yao looked around a little and saw his old locker. Who would guess that he would remember his old locker number? "This is where my locker used to be."

"Da and this is where I first ran into you." Ivan reminded. Yao's eyes widened a bit at remembering this moment,

_A younger Yao Wang walked down the halls of World W. Academy. It was hard to keep going nowadays. His mother had recently passed away and now he was left to take care of his siblings. From now on he had to be strong for all of them. Yao shouldered his backpack full of school books trying to stand straight. Yao kept his eyes down so he wouldn't catch anyone's attention. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Suddenly Yao felt himself hit something big and he fell back onto his butt. _

_ "Aiya that hurt, aru!" Yao said to himself _

_ "Sorry, I did not see you there!" a voice with a heavy Russian accent said. Yao looked up to see a boy he didn't recognize. He was a great deal taller than him and he had beautiful amethyst eyes, "But you are so tiny, you cannot blame me da?" _

_ "That's not very nice!" Yao scolded the taller boy. _

_ "Ufufu, you are cute when you are angry!" the Russian said_

_ "W-what do you mean aru? That's not what you say to someone you've just met!" Yao said still on the ground. The taller boy picked Yao up by the waist and stood him up, _

_ "My name is Ivan Braginski I'm new, and you are?" Ivan asked with a smile_

_ "I'm Yao Wang aru." Yao said quietly_

_ "Your accent is strange." Ivan commented_

_ "How rude. I could say the same about you." Yao said back_

_ "Go ahead, though I do not recommend it." Ivan said _

_ "Is that a threat aru?" Yao asked _

_ "Not at all." Ivan said with a smile. The five minute bell rung throughout the school,_

_ "Bye." Yao said quickly. Yao started walking, but found that the Russian was following him, "Are you going this way too?" _

_ "Da." Ivan answered. _

_ "Let me see your schedule aru." Yao held out his hand for Ivan's schedule. Thanks to Yao's dumb luck, Ivan had every single class with him, "Just my luck." Yao started walking away. _

_ "I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other Yao-Yao." Ivan said, using Yao's nickname for the first time,_

_ "Who gave you permission to call me that?" Yao asked angrily. _

_ "And one day you will become one with me." Ivan ignored Yao's protests. _

Yao let the memory pass. That was the first time Ivan had ever spoken to Yao and he treated him like they had been friends for years. Yao didn't know it at the time, but the obnoxious Russian was his soon to be boyfriend.

"Why did you bring me here aru?" Yao asked

"You'll see." Ivan then took Yao out of the school and back to the car.

"What was that about?" Yao asked once more

"Patience is a virtue Yao-Yao." Ivan said. Ivan started driving again and Yao was left wondering what all of this was going to lead to. Soon enough Ivan stopped the car again and dragged Yao out of the car. Yao looked around and instantly he knew where he was. Ivan had brought him to the Asian's old house. "I know you know where we are now." Ivan said gently. The house before them was filled with both good and bad memories.

"Of course I do aru!" Yao said quickly, "Why are we here?"

"Because if you'll remember correctly this spot on the porch, is the exact spot where we first kissed." Ivan reminded the smaller of them, "I know being here isn't easy for you Yao-Yao, but I wanted to be here for the good part of your memories. I wanted to remind you of the day you said you love me too." Yao remembered it like it was yesterday,

_Yao sat with his long time friend, Ivan. It had been a long year and they had just graduated. Yao had invited Ivan over to celebrate, but Ivan had been acting a bit distant lately. Yao wondered what was wrong. It wasn't like Ivan to just shut down like this. Ivan sat next to him looking at the sunset. _

_ "Ivan, what are you thinking about aru?" Yao asked_

_ "Nothing." Ian said quietly_

_ "I know that isn't true." Yao told him_

_ "It doesn't matter Yao-Yao." Ivan said trying to smile_

_ "Yes it does, Ivan." Yao said _

_ "It is just that I have been thinking lately. It has been years that we have been friends and years since I started loving you. Still you won't love me. What can I do Yao-Yao? What can I do to make you love me?" Ivan asked _

_ "Ivan…" Yao started_

_ "If it is because you are scared, I will protect you da. If it is because I am scary, I can change. Whatever it is, I will do it to make you love me too." Ivan said taking Yao's shoulders to make Yao's honey eyes meet his icy amethyst ones. _

_ "Ivan, I've told you before that I don't know. Love is such a strong word, you know that. How do you know if that's the word you really want to use?" Yao asked. Ever since his incident with Kiku, Yao was even more hesitant to love anyone. _

_ "Are you insinuating that I don't know what love is, Yao?" Ivan asked squeezing Yao's shoulders harshly, "Would I still be chasing you after all these years if I didn't love you?" _

_ "Ivan stop-" Yao was interrupted_

_ "I know what love is, Yao-Yao! You know how, it is because I have been watching you! You taught me what love is because when I had nothing you were there to show me some sort of compassion! Maybe in the beginning I was not serious, but after you reached out to me, I knew that I loved you. I may be crazy and violent and stupid like everyone says, but I'm not stupid enough not to know what love is!" Ivan got up and turned away from Yao. _

_ "I didn't mean to hurt you, Ivan aru." Yao said quietly_

_ "Do you think that it was easy for me to figure out that I love you? I will admit, until I met you I did not know what love was. My father did not love me or my sisters. He hated us. He used to call me names and he used to beat me sometimes. My sisters were too scared to do anything so I grew up alone. When I met you I finally had someone to love. And even though you won't love me back, I will never stop loving you, because if I stopped, it would hurt too much to be alone again." Ivan said nearly letting his tears slip. He wouldn't cry, not in front of Yao. Yao took in all of the words that Ivan said to him. He never knew that Ivan's father was so horrible. He knew that he was a bad man, but he didn't know the extent. The Ivan in front of him now was different. He was willing to share these deep emotions with him. The Ivan he knew before would never have done that. Yao got up from his spot on the porch and hugged the Russian around his waist from behind. His thin arms were barely able to wrap around him,_

_ "I'm sorry, Ivan." Yao started. The Chinese man didn't know why, but he felt tears in his eyes. _

_ "Don't cry Yao-Yao." Ivan said quietly as he felt the smaller man shaking from his tears, "It's not your fault that you don't love me." _

_ "But I do-" Yao was cut off_

_ "You shouldn't-…what?" Ivan asked wondering if he had heard correctly _

_ "I…I love you too Ivan." Yao said making the Russian turn and look into his eyes. _

_ "You…you do?" Ivan asked in disbelief. After all these years Yao finally loved him back. _

_ "I love you, Ivan Braginski." Yao said once more, "Now kiss me you idiot." Ivan didn't waste a moment and kissed Yao. _

Yao smiled as he remembered their first kiss. Ivan had revealed everything and then Yao finally fell in love with him. This time Ivan took Yao's hand and led him to the car.

"I have one last place I want to show you." The Russian said. Yao silently waited for Ivan to take him to their last stop. Ivan stopped the car and led Yao to the next area. Yao looked around, but he didn't recognize anything. They were at a small pond under the light of the silver moon. The light reflected off the water and it was as if two moons were watching over them. Yao looked around trying to remember what he was supposed to.

"Ivan, I don't remember this place at all aru?" Yao said

"I'm sure you will in a little bit da." Ivan said happily.

"I really can't think of anything. Just tell me." Yao ordered

"In just a minute I'm sure you'll remember this place forever." Ivan said mysteriously. Ivan pulled the box from his pocket and hid it behind his back, "Yao-Yao we've known each other for a long time now and I love you more than anything in the world." Ivan took the box from behind his back and got down on one knee. Yao looked absolutely shocked at what Ivan was about to do, "I want you to be mine forever. Yao, will you marry me?" Yao had a look of utter astonishment. He was speechless for a moment before he was able to find the words to speak.

"I…" Yao started. Ivan's heart started to do flips as he waited for Yao's answered, "Yes." Ivan was sure that his heart had completely stopped now.

"You will?" Ivan asked

"Yes aru." Yao said with a laugh at realizing what had happened, "Now get up so I can kiss you." Ivan got up from the ground and kissed Yao for the first time as his fiancé. Yao then remembered something very special about Ivan. That after his incident with Kiku, even though his own brother had deserted him, Ivan was at his bedside the minute he woke up.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this is a bit fast-paced, but there's a whole lot of story to cover yet! I hope you liked at least part of it. **

**Next to come: Arthur and Alfred need to read a baby book, Ivan makes a few calls, and it's baby's day out.**


	5. It's Been a While Hasn't It

Ivan and Yao returned home after the night's events. Yao had been so surprised by Ivan's proposal that he had nearly forgotten that Arthur and Alfred were watching over the baby. He had to wonder just what kind of mess their house would be in with those two running their place. As soon as Ivan parked the car Yao practically ran to the door. Before the Chinese man even opened it he could hear voices yelling at each other.

"You idiot you put the diaper on backwards!" A British voice yelled

"At least I put the diaper on, what'd you do?" the other voice yelled back. This couldn't be good. Yao hastily opened the door to find baby clothes all over and the two men with a lot of explaining to do. Arthur was holding a diaper clad Lin Mei at arm's distance while Alfred was incorrectly putting an outfit on the baby girl. Yao froze unable to make out the situation. Alfred and Arthur awkwardly stared back while Ivan walked up behind Yao. The Russian stopped just as Yao had when he walked in the door.

"This probably looks strange, right?" Arthur started uneasily.

"You could say that, da." Ivan answered with an unsettling smile.

"Would you mind telling me what you two were doing to our baby?" Yao asked quickly.

"Well you see, up until the last hour things were going smoothly until-" Arthur was interrupted

"Your baby's a slob." Alfred interjected loudly with a joking laugh

"What?" Yao and Ivan asked angrily

"Shut up, wanker!" Arthur ordered, "You see gentlemen, everything was going smoothly until the last hour, but when we decided to feed her…well this happened…" Arthur gestured to the mess before them. "Every time we tried to feed her she'd spit it out or spit up or some other form of mess. We had to change her about five times and because this twit can't put a diaper on correctly, we had to change her even more."

"Well, it's not my fault these diapers can't catch cra-" Alfred was stopped

"You put the diaper on backwards!" Arthur exclaimed once more. The two men continued to argue and continued to ignore Yao and Ivan.

"Aiya! Both of you stop this instant aru!" Yao ordered. The two men stopped arguing immediately. "Just give Lin Mei to me and take your arguing somewhere else." Yao said collecting himself. He was used to breaking up fights because of his siblings. Arthur sheepishly hand Lin Mei to Yao and the baby settled in his familiar arms. Arthur and Alfred muttered apologies as they left. Ivan shut the door behind them and the two started walking to their car.

"Do you think we should have told them about the flood in the kitchen?" Alfred asked

Back in the House Yao carefully handed Lin Mei to Ivan and started cleaning the mess that the two 'babysitters' made. Luckily the mess was mostly just picking up dirty clothes and putting them in the laundry. Ivan carried the drowsy Lin Mei to Yao,

"Yao-Yao why don't you and Lin Mei go to sleep, I'll take care of this." Ivan offered. He didn't want his Yao-Yao to be working right after such a wonderful night.

"No, no it's not that bad; besides Lin Mei likes it when you put her to sleep." Yao said trying not to let Ivan worry, "It's just some dirty clothes I can wash in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Ivan asked carefully, he could tell Yao was not in the best of moods.

"I'm sure aru, just make sure Lin Mei gets to sleep." Yao said as he continued to carry the laundry to a basket. Ivan nodded and took Lin Mei to their room. Luckily she was already half asleep. Ivan only had to sit and watch Lin Mei fall asleep quietly. It seemed the comfort of Ivan's arms was all that the baby needed to fall sleep comfortably. It was true; Lin Mei enjoyed falling asleep in Ivan's arms. It was probably because of that night when she couldn't sleep and Ivan had comforted her until she was okay. While she enjoyed the Russian's comfort for the night she seemed to enjoy Yao's company during playtime. Lin Mei's eyes shut as she drifted off to sleep. Ivan carefully placed her in the crib they had bought for her and left the room.

Ivan found Yao drying off the floors. Puddles of water covered the tiled area. Yao was grumbling to himself as he violently dried the floor on his hands and knees.

"Curse Alfred and Arthur for making a mess of my kitchen aru! I'll give them a what for when I see them again! Some babysitters they are!" Yao muttered angrily. Ivan chuckled to himself. Yao was so cute when he was angry. Ivan got on his knees and stopped Yao from his drying.

"Go on to bed, I'll take care of this da." Ivan said with his childish smile.

"No, I'll do it!" Yao stated, determined to get each job done.

"You are tired. It was a long day. Go on, I won't be long." Ivan said as he kissed Yao right on the nose. Yao blushed at this, but got up from the floor,

"Goodnight." Yao said as he carefully made his way out of their kitchen.

"Dosvidan'ya…be careful, don't slip!" Ivan added as he watched Yao closely so he could catch him if he fell over from the water. Yao waved Ivan's worried off as he made it to the carpet and turned to go into their room. Ivan continued to dry off the floors.

Ivan retreated to his and Yao's bedroom as soon as he finished drying the kitchen. He changed into his sleepwear and scooted into bed next to Yao. Ivan studied Yao's features like he did almost every night. Yao's beautiful honey eyes were shut in a peaceful, deep sleep. His soft hands were clasped beside his cheek as if in a prayer. Ivan scooted closer and wrapped one of his huge arms around Yao's slim waist. At this moment everything seemed perfect to Ivan. The man he loved was beside him and now engaged to him and he had a beautiful baby girl to look after. He had a family like he had always dreamed of. He lived in a home where no one was hurting inside or out. Just thinking about his life almost made him want to cry because he never thought that it would be this way: perfect. Ivan immediately began to think of how to celebrate this occasion. He knew exactly what to do. He would surprise Yao once again. He was going to invite Yao's friends to their home so that they could celebrate together. True enough, Ivan disliked the prospect of celebration with other people, but Yao liked celebrations and spending time with his friends and he could deny his Yao nothing. Luckily there would not be too many people to crowd their home. Ivan didn't have many he considered friends so only Yao's close friends would be invited. Ivan let his eyes close, satisfied with his new plan.

The next morning Ivan departed for work once more with a goodbye kiss to Lin Mei and to Yao. Yao sighed and began to start his daily chores. As he made his way to the kitchen he noticed the red light blinking on the phone. There must have been a voice mail. Yao went over to the phone and entered the code to listen to the message.

_'Hello nii-san.' _The painfully familiar voice rang in Yao's ears as he nearly dropped the phone. _'It's been a while, hasn't it?' _

_"_Seven years, you idiot." Yao said bitterly.

_'I am calling to tell you…that I wish to see you again.' _Kiku's monotonous voice hesitated to say. Yao's heart froze upon hearing these words. _'It's been seven years, nii-san. I think it is time that we act our age and talk.' _

"Act our age? Who was it who ran away like a child when he didn't get what he wanted aru?" Yao argued against the recording.

_'Call me when you want to talk.' _Kiku finished. Yao was ready to throw the phone and smash it against the wall. Instead he deleted the message and placed the phone back on its stand. He paced about angrily.

"Who does he think he is? If he thinks I'll be the one to go crawling to him and call he's wrong aru!" Yao ranted, "I'm not about to forget seven years of hate! And who is he to tell me to act my age! I raised him! If anyone needs to grow up it's him! He ran away so obviously I'm not his big brother anymore!" Yao spat poisonously. Yao's self ranting was interrupted by Lin Mei cooing in the other room. Yao sighed and pushed his anger away for now. There was a little girl who needed him now. Yao went to his and Ivan's room and picked Lin Mei up from her crib, "Good morning, Lin Mei!" Yao greeted sweetly, "You still need me, right?" Lin Mei merely looked up and giggled at Yao, "I thought so." He said with a smile. Thus, his day began.

At his office, Ivan began making phone calls. He thought of all the people Yao would like to have over to their home. He made a list: Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Matthew, Ludwig, and Feliciano. That wasn't such a bad list. He didn't particularly like any of those people, but they were the ones who had done enough to disserve an invitation to their home. Ivan picked up his cell phone and dialed the first number.

"Sup dude?" Alfred's loud voice answered on the other side.

"Privet, this is Ivan." Ivan replied

"Oh, what do you want?" Alfred asked uninterested

"I am only calling to invite you to a party I am throwing for Yao-Yao." Ivan started, "I think that our engagement disserves some celebration of sorts."

"So the big bad Russian finally asked the delicate Asian." Alfred commented with a loud laugh

"I also wish to celebrate our plan to adopt Lin Mei." Ivan added

"Wait- whoa! Hold the phone, dude!" Alfred said, "You're going to adopt the small fry? Dude, that's awesome!"

"Hush, stupid American." Ivan ordered, "Yao-Yao is not aware of this, so don't tell him. if you need to contact me, just call this number, da."

"Okay, okay don't get your undies in a bunch." Alfred replied

"Also tell Arthur that he is invited too." Ivan said

"Sure. So; where and when?" Alfred asked

"Our house, tonight at seven." Ivan answered, "Don't let on that you're there. I also order you to apologize for the flood in our kitchen."

"I got it!" Alfred said, "See you then, commie." Alfred promptly hung up. Ivan hated listening to that obnoxious voice of his, but Alfred did help when it came to involving the police in any of their situations. Ivan then dialed the next number.

"Bonjour mon ami," The French voice answered

"Privet, Francis." Ivan replied

"What can I help you with?" Francis asked curiously

"I want you to come to a party tonight at my house at seven." Ivan answered

"Ohonhonhon, and what may I ask is the occasion?" Francis continued

"To celebrate our engagement," Ivan said happily

"Congratulations!" Francis said excitedly

"But we also intend to adopt Lin Mei as well." Ivan added

"Tres bien! I will be there with bells on." Francis said

"Since I won't be there to coordinate things, I will trust that you can handle it?" Ivan asked

"Oui, I'd love to, I'll get there a bit early so I can greet the guests and set everything up." Francis said.

"Great. Goodbye." Ivan said as he hung up. Ivan the dialed on,

"H-hello." A soft voice answered

"Hello, this is Matthew Williams, da?" Ivan asked

"Oui," Matthew's quiet voice replied, "Who is this?"

"My name is Ivan Braginski, perhaps you remember me?" Ivan said

"Oh…yeah, I do." Matthew replied, "What do you need?"

"Hey, Mattie who's on the phone? Tell the awesome me!" an obnoxious voice called from the background.

"Shh, Gil, I'm trying to talk to Ivan." Matthew called back to the interruption.

"Ivan? Do you mean that weird Russian guy from school? What are you talking to that freak for?" Gilbert called once more

"Shh, Gilbert! I'm sorry, what were you saying." Matthew continued

"I just wanted to ask if you could make it to a party for Yao?" Ivan asked, "I recall that you were friends."

"Oh…gee I don't know…tonight?" Matthew asked, "We're a few hours away- Hey wait Gilbert give that back!"

"Hey, you Russian freak, why are you calling mein vogel?" Gilbert asked

"I was inviting him to a party to celebrate mine and Yao's engagement." Ivan told him calmly. He never liked that 'Prussian' idiot.

"Why the hell should we?" Gilbert asked

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking Matthew." Ivan interjected

"Why should I let mein vogel go?" Gilbert said

"Francis and Ludwig will be there." Ivan smudged the truth a bit. He may not have called Ludwig yet, but he would be there. Ivan would make sure of it.

"W-what? Really?" Gilbert asked excitedly. He was best friends with Francis and he really wanted to see his little brother, "We'll be there, but not because you asked!"

"It will be at seven tonight and it is a surprise, so don't tell Yao. If you must call anyone, call this number."

"Ja, ja I get it." Gilbert said as he rudely hung up the phone. Ivan merely shrugged and assumed that they'd be there. Ivan continued to dial what was hopefully the last number; he was tired of making calls already.

"Hallo?" a strong, German voice answered

"Privet, Ludwig, this is Ivan." Ivan started

"Oh, hallo, Ivan. What do you need?" Ludwig asked

"I was hoping you would come to a party to celebrate mine and Yao's engagement." Ivan said

"An engagement party?" Ludwig asked, "I guess so, but when is it?"

"It is tonight at seven at our house." Ivan answered

"Ja, I suppose I could make it." Ludwig said, "Feliciano, I told you to keep running, how do you plan to be fit for combat if you wish to set foot downtown?"

"But Ludwig, I don't want to fight I just want to shop downtown ve!" A familiar Italian voice cried from the background

"Dummkopf, you can never be sure in a city like that!" Ludwig shouted back

"Hey, don't pick on my fratello!" an angrier Italian accent ordered

"Aw Lovi, you're so cute when you're mad. You turn red like a baby tomato!" a Spanish accented voice called lovingly

"Shut up bastardo!" Lovino called

"Ve…pasta…" Feliciano's voice whined. Ludwig sighed,

"I'll be there." Ludwig said

"Good, it is a surprise so say nothing to Yao. If you need to call me call me here." Ivan ordered, "Tell Feliciano he is invited as well."

"Sehr gut, but Lovino and Antonio might be there. They won't leave me alone." Ludwig added

"I suppose that is alright." Ivan said.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Ludwig replied and hung up.

Ivan returned home around four so he could take Yao out. He walked into their home to find him sitting on the couch reading a book. Ivan crept up behind Yao and put his hands over the Asian's eyes.

"Aiyah, Ivan aru, I was reading!" Yao complained with a pout. Ivan removed his hands and smiled down at Yao, "You're home early."

"Da, I decided that my work was done." Ivan said, "I want to take you and Lin Mei out for a little shopping."

"Shopping…why?" Yao asked curiously

"I thought she might need a little bit more stuff for her stay." Ivan said

"Oh, okay aru." Yao agreed as he got up to get ready. Ian chuckled at how gullible Yao could be sometimes. Yao returned with Lin Mein in his arms. "Ready to go, aru?"

"Da, let's go." Ivan said as they left the house. Ivan smiled to himself. He just hoped Francis could take care of everything like he promised.

Francis arrived at Ivan and Yao's home early. He parked a few houses down so as not to look suspicious and walked to the front door. He made a cake and brought t along. He noticed that Ivan had left the door unlocked for him. He went inside and found the house in a mostly clean condition. He decided to clean up some of the dishes left in the sink and started to get out bowls and dishes for snacks. A bell stopped him in his tracks as he turned to answer the door. Francis opened the door with a smile, but it soon fell,

"What are you doing here you bloody wanker?" Arthur asked

"Why do you think? To help Yao and Ivan celebrate." Francis bit back

"Good to see you bro!" Alfred said with an affectionate punch to Francis's shoulder. Francis rubbed his shoulder. He remembered the days when Alfred would hug him instead of punch him.

"Come inside and help me get ready." Francis said as he turned back into the house. Alfred followed long with Arthur. "Arthur you can get the bowls and fill them with snacks and Alfred you can get out drinks."

"Who died and made you queen, frog?" Arthur asked

"Ivan, do you want to complain to me or deal with him?" Francis asked with a cross of his arms. Arthur grumbled to himself and did as Francis said. Francis got out his cake and set it up on a decorative plate. He had also brought along a tube of frosting to write a message so that it wouldn't smudge in the car. The bell rung once more and Francis answered. His heart froze as he saw both his best friend and his other little brother.

"Bonjour, Francis." Matthew said shyly. He still used the French that he had taught him.

"Bonjour." Francis replied. Gilbert came up from behind Matthew and slapped Francis on the back,

"Francis, it's been a while!" Gilbert said loudly, "We have a lot of catching up to do! I think I've gotten even more awesome since we last talked!" Francis chuckled at this,

"You were hardly awesome before." Francis teased

"You're just jealous of mein awesomeness." Gilbert declared. Francis ushered them in and gave them jobs. Gilbert was gathering chairs for everyone to be able to sit together and Matthew was helping with the food. As Francis decorated the cake, Matthew approached him.

"It's been a while, frère." Matthew said nervously

"Don't look so shy, Mathieu, you haven't done anything wrong." Francis said gently

"Didn't me moving away make you upset?" Matthew asked

"Non, Mathieu. It made me sad…but I wasn't upset." Francis assured his younger brother. "Come give your frère a hug." Matthew hugged his elder brother and Francis felt his heart flutter with happiness at having his little brother around for once.

"Merci," Matthew said, "I do appreciate everything." Francis smiled to himself and could practically feel tears welling in his eyes.

"You're welcome." Francis replied.

"Alfred, appreciates it too…he's just too…you know." Matthew joked a bit. Francis chuckled,

"Oui, I know." Francis said. The bell rang one more and Francis could hear the arguing .

"Shut up Feliciano!"

"But Ludwig!"

"Don't tell mio fratello what to do potato bastard!"

"Aw, Lovi there's your tomato face again!"

Francis opened the door to see Ludwig holding Feliciano at arm's length, Lovino trying to attack Ludwig, and Antonio embracing him in a tight hug.

"Hello…" Francis greeted

"Hallo, sorry for the noise." Ludwig replied

"BRUDER!" Gilbert yelled as he ran through the house and tackled Ludwig into a hug and a noogie, "I've missed ya, Luddy!"

"Shut up, bruder! Let me go!" Ludwig ordered. Gilbert released his brother and caught a glance at Antonio, "Toni, long time no see! Look at us, the Trio back together again!" Gilbert said as he wrapped an arm around Francis and Antonio

"Hola, mi amigo, it has been a while."Antonio agreed happily

"Quickly, we should get back inside and finish up before Ivan and Yao return." Francis said as they piled inside. Francis observed the scene of everyone helping each other to make this party work. He smiled as he finished the message on the cake.

Ivan took Yao and Lin Mei to a bunch of baby stores and bought countless items. Everything and anything that Lin Mei would ever need in her baby years to come. Yao was starting to wonder why Ivan insisted on buying so much just for a few more days. The thought made Yao's heart ache. He didn't want to let Lin Mei go, but she wasn't hers to keep. As Ivan loaded the car with one final bag Yao stood by him curiously.

"Ivan, why are you buying so much stuff? Isn't this a bit too much aru?" Yao asked

"No, not at all." Ivan answered," We will be needing it if Lin Mei will be staying with us."

"I know but…wait what?" Yao asked suddenly

"I know I didn't tell you Yao Yao…but I really want Lin Mei to stay with us…as our daughter." Ivan said as he wrapped an arm around Yao's shoulders and placed a loving hand on Lin Mei's head, "I want us to adopt her as soon as possible so that we can be a family." Yao felt tears in his honey brown eyes once more.

"I-Ivan, you really want to?" Yao asked, "You really mean it? We can keep her?"

"Da, if that is okay with you." Ivan said with a smile.

"Thank you Ivan! Thank you so much!" Yao said with tears falling down his cheeks, this time out of happiness. Lin Mei looked up at the two of them out of curiosity. Yao smiled down at the baby, "Do you hear that? You're going to be ours now." The baby cooed with a smile and dug her face into Yao's shirt. "I love you, Ivan."

"I love you too, Yao-Yao." Ivan replied as he leaned down to kiss his fiancé. He bent lower to gently kiss Lin Mei's head. She smiled back at him. Every time she smiled at him it made his heart flutter. "Come, let's go home."

The three arrived home and Ivan immediately pulled Yao and Lin Mei along, leaving the bags in the car. Yao wondered why Ivan was in such a rush to get into the house, but shrugged it off. Maybe he just had to go to the bathroom really bad. Ivan opened up the door and the lights were completely off. Yao went to flip them on, but was surprised with a large group of people standing in front of him.

"Surprise!" they all cried. Yao stood by the door shocked.

"What is all of this aru?" Yao asked alarmed

"We're helping you celebrate your engagement." Alfred answered

"We're also here to celebrate Lin Mei's future adoption by you." Arthur added.

"Ivan, did you plan this?" Yao asked

"Da, do you like it?" Ivan asked

"I love it." Yao said with a warm smile, "Thank you for putting so much thought into this." Ivan smiled back at Yao and kissed his forehead.

"Come, let's eat cake and start the merry making." Francis said with a clap of his hands.

The night continued on. Yao and Ivan had tons of help carrying the bags inside and Lin Mei had a huge group of new 'friends.' She was passed around like a hot potato from person to person. Each grown man melted at how cute Lin Mei was. It was interesting to see how they interacted with children. Alfred was a natural as he played all sorts of make believe games with her. Arthur was hesitant, but warmed up to Lin Mei again and introduced her to Flying Mint Bunny. Ludwig was stiff and merely stared blankly at the child until Feliciano took her. Feliciano bounced Lin Mei around and hugged her like she was a doll. Lovino held her at a distance, but held her closer when she looked like she was about to cry. Antonio cuddled her close played with her cheeks until Lovino took Lin Mei back and handed her to someone else. Francis was also easygoing with her. He knew just how to care for babies and he let her play with his golden locks. Gilbert played airplane with her and tried to tech her to say 'awesome' to no avail. Matthew just kept her on his lap, safe and sound. The night went on without any trouble and it was turned out to be a wonderful party. Everyone went home around nine since Feliciano and Lin Mei started to fall asleep. Francis stuck around to help clean up the mess and bid the family goodnight. Ivan closed the door behind him and sat back down on the couch next to Yao. He had put Lin Mei to sleep in her crib and it was just the two of them.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Ivan asked

"I did. Thank you for doing all of that just for m, Ivan." Yao said as he kissed Ivan's cheek.

"I'd do anything for my sunflower." Ivan said happily.

"I really am happy to have a family again." Yao said as he leaned over on Ivan's shoulder to rest his head.

"Da, me too." Ivan said, "I know that we will be very happy together."

"You'll be a great father to her." Yao said

"I hope." Ivan said

"Well I know." Yao responded. The two were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who would be knocking at this hour?"

"Perhaps that idiot American forgot something." Ivan proposed. Yao got up from the couch as Ivan followed behind. Yao opened the door and instant his eye narrowed as his pulse stopped.

"What are you doing here?"

**Okay, so I know it has been an unreasonably long time since I've updated. I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I hope you can forgive me! I was reading it over and I realized that it's been almost a year so I felt really bad and I updated. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Here have a Russia: (^J^)**


End file.
